What if? What if it was me and not her?
by VikXX
Summary: It all started with envy. Envy gave me something more than the feeling of wanting something that I will never have, it gave me a goal. She has shown me what I should be looking for and that I should never accept anything lower than that. Than him."I try to understand my feelings. The problem is that most feelings cannot be understood. They are felt."
1. It was innocent

**"The envious only envy something deep down they wanted to have. I particularly envy her every day because of him. "**

\- I.

**P.V. Evie**

Envy could become something that would corrupt and destroy people, loves, and families.

That would possibly destroy a friendship forever.

But it wasn't envy she was afraid of. It was hers. Of your feelings.

From the fear that one day Mal would discover and that she didn't understand it was just harmless envy, something she just admired and wanted. Something that eventually happened between friends. But there was the problem, the envy was not harmless and the proof of it was his mother and how his story was over.

Alone. Embittered. Like a broken mirror.

And Evie had promised herself since she'd learned the concept of happily ever after that she would never repeat the same story. That would never be the villain of your fairy tale.

First she had to convince herself that it was just envy and not something else. It had to be jealous, it would be best for everyone to be a stupid jealousy of best friends and the neighbor's grass always seemed to be greener. Why could envy be fought and something else ...

_Beam your eyes and breathe. Let it go._ That was his mantra in the last days. _Let it go._

How had all this started with something harmless? How can a stupid desire to have the same make me that? How can I help myself wonder what it could have been if it were _me_ and not her?

But it should be Evil one who has these kinds of thoughts. It should be her looking at her best friend's boyfriend and wishing she's in her place. It should be her ... After all Evie had seen him first. After all she was the perfect princess and friend.

And she could still remember every word that had spoken to him and every word he'd spoken to her. They played over and over in his head like a broken record, as if he expected something to happen suddenly, to give him some signal. Anything that could change the current situation.

"- You beat me with the prince. - Said approaching Ben and extending his hand. - Evie, daughter of the evil queen. - Looking into his blue eyes and smiling, smile that was soon returned. - What makes me a princess you ... - She was interrupted before she could continue for his old and very boring girlfriend. Audrey.

\- Your mother has no title here. - Audrey said. - What makes you ... Well, nothing."

"- Evie, Evie! - You heard him scream your name from the end of the hallway and saw him running to you.

She couldn't control herself by smiling when she saw him gasping in front of her even at the risk of wrinkles.

\- I was looking for you. He said, and at that moment she swore that everyone could hear her heart skip a beat and start beating against her chest again.

\- You were? - said still smiling.

-Yes. - he answered and remained a little shy. - You're very friends with Mal, aren't you?"

If only she hadn't been raised by the evil queen, if she didn't understand the concept of keeping up appearances ... She could have turned her beautiful smile into a disappointed grimace. But she was the daughter of the Queen of Evil, she didn't make disappointed faces and mostly not for handsome princes.

\- Could you help me with her? - I want to call her out but I don't know what she likes. He asked with a hopeful smile.

\- Yes. - She kept the smile on her face and faced the situation.

No matter how much she hated it.

\- Yes, I'll help you with her. "

She remembered how Ben had thanked her and then turned her full attention to Mal.

It was hardly the interesting girl. It was hardly the one who inspired adventure and danger. A challenge.

A challenge too good to be refused. And everyone knows that boys love challenges.

And Mal would have an incredible date thanks to Evie.

And after that he no longer hears dialogues between them. Just a hi here or a bye there.

And suddenly there were undeniable glances he would give his friend as she passed the corridors.

And that was when she began to feel. The envy.

Envy of the looks and apparent unconsciousness of Mal on the subject.

Envy of what they had. What she wanted to have.

Then came the first distraction. Chad (who obviously didn't work out for reasons he doesn't even need to list), the prince his mother would probably have chosen. But she was not his mother, nor was she more about his influence.

She was more than just Evie the perfect princess who would do everything for a prince.

She was the blue-haired girl who rocked fashion and sewing, who got high marks and was no longer afraid to show her real opinions. She was sweet and creative.

Which brings us to your second distraction. Doug.

Although we can't call him that. He was so much more than that.

Your sweet and beloved Doug, your dearest friend.

Friend. Why even though they had tried a relationship (it needed more than friendship and encouragement) and it was great for a while. It was all that was great.

No fires, no flames and no evil witches who turn into dragons to haunt them. Sometimes great wasn't enough, sometimes great was boring and needed excitement.

And Evie wouldn't stop searching until she found what they had. _Until I meet someone like him._

It was no longer jealous she said to herself it was just admiration, something I should look at when looking for a relationship.

Deep down she knew it wasn't envy, much less admiration. It was the result of a question I couldn't get out of my head. _What if...? What if it was me and not her?_

What would it be like?

Would you laugh Would you look at me as you look at her? Or would it be bigger?

And when you kissed me, would it be like a thousand falling stars descending from the sky at that moment?

_What if_ ... Two stupid words.

**Author's Note: Should I Continue?**

**English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any misspellings.**


	2. Difficult are the paths I walk

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. English is not my first language.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Deep down, she knew it wasn't envy, much less admiration. It was the result of a question I couldn't get out of my head. What if...? What if it was me and not her?

what would it be like?

Did you laugh? Do you look at me like you look at her? Or would it be bigger?

And when you kissed me, would it be like a thousand shooting stars coming down from the sky at that moment?

_What if_ ... Two stupid words. "

**"The rarest and most difficult thing than friendship? Try to love and be loved. "**

\- I.

**P.V. Evie**

I helped Mal up the small podium in the middle of the room so he could adjust his dress. It was a sleeveless yellow dress that had blue designs on the chest that ran to the floor. I pulled his shoulders back in concert with his posture and tightened his waist.

\- Evie, I can't breathe! - Complained when I raised his arm to better adjust the dress.

\- You can breathe after Cotillion. - I say focused on solving the folds of the dress.

\- I don't think I can do that. I have like twenty other events after him and I don't remember any of them. - She said.

\- Spotless. - I said taking a step back and analyzing my work. - I'm very good.

\- Evie? - He asked and I saw her frowning worriedly. - Have you ever thought ... what would we be doing now if we had returned to the island?

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her incredulously.

The island, something we all try to stop thinking about. Our prison, our house. Where Dizzy and my mother were and where I never wanted to step again. I couldn't bear to go back there after here. After all this, not when I can't even understand what I'm feeling.

\- This is funny. - I say after a moment of silence analyzing my thoughts and putting them in order. - Please tell me what you're kidding?

\- Don't you miss freedom? - He started off the podium and pacing the room. - The lack of commitment? To be...

\- Bad? Lying, stealing and fighting? - I asked uncertainly finishing his sentence.

\- Yes! - She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

\- I hardly understand that you're under a lot of pressure, that everyone covers something from you." But did you forget what that place was like? What kinds of different pressures did we have? It wasn't exactly different from here. - I said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. - We're girls from Auradon now, not from the island. And you still have Ben to help you!

\- Ben ... - he said with a tired sigh. - Clear...

\- Ah! Look who's on TV! - I say excited pointing to the device trying to change to a happier subject.

There was a scene from the meeting Mal and Ben had with Jasmine and Aladdin, Mal was spitting something on his napkin. "Six months ago, no one thought King Ben and his girlfriend on the wrong side of the bridge would last."

\- Yes, I say so. - I whispered softly feeling my heart get heavy watching their jokes on TV.

_Don't be an envious friend Evie. Let go of this feeling at once. _I spoke to myself and focused on Mal.

"You must hardly count the days until the Royal cotillion ..." I saw her staring at Ben's ring in doubt. "Where she will officially become a court lady."

\- What are you doing? - I asked when I saw you get your spell book and rule book on how to be a lady.

She opened them and began reciting a spell.

\- "Read it quickly at lightning speed, remember everything I need." - Recited and closed the spell book threw it into the rule book on how to be a lady.

\- I thought you already gave him the fairy godmother. - I said approaching. – Mal, Don't you think you already have too many secrets with Ben? He would not like that.

\- Evie, I was a total disaster without my spellbook, remember? And Ben ... Ben just a perfect princess by your side, a lady who knows all the rules! - Said giving a mocking smile. - Or someone totally my opposite.

I frowned not knowing how to act and then took the spell book from his hand.

\- Hey! - Shouted.

\- Ben likes you for what he is Mal. He wouldn't be with you if it wasn't so, and the least you can do is remain a true and honest girl with him. - I say shake the book in my hand. - I personally believe this belongs to the museum as my magic mirror. - As soon as I finished speaking she took the book from my hand.

\- I can only be this girl with that. - She stated holding the book. - And Evie I was never true or honest with him, he still thinks I gave that cookie because I was interested in him and not because I had to use it to dominate a kingdom.

All that talk made my chest hurt. Partly because all I could think was that she didn't deserve him and the other part was that this was my best friend.

(...)

Breathe Evie and let go.

No way in the world that you can make it easier for him or for you.

I shook my head with courage and walked gently through the door.

\- Ben - I called seeing him busy reading one of the papers of the many piles he had on his desk. - Do you have a moment?


	3. Por que ela tem um coração

**N / A: ****Peço desculpas antecipadamente por qualquer erro ortográfico. Inglês não é minha primeira língua.**

**Após este capítulo, como coisas mais interessantes. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

"Toda essa conversa fez meu peito doer. Em parte porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que ela não era ou merecia e a outra parte era essa era minha melhor amiga.

(...)

Respire Evie e solte-o.

De alguma maneira no mundo você pode facilitar para ele ou para você.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com coragem e caminhei suavemente pela porta.

\- Ben - ligue para ver-lo ocupado lendo um dos papéis das muitas pilhas que ele tinha na sua mesa. - Você tem um momento? "

* * *

**"Todo mundo tem um ponto de ruptura. Somente alguns podem permitir mais que outros."**

\- EU.

**PV Evie**

_"Eu sinto muito._

_Sinto muito por não ser uma pessoa que você espera._

_Que eu não posso me sentir ou feliz aqui, não importa o quanto tentar, sinto que é o único lugar em que posso sentir-lo. Seja livre. Ser eu mesmo._

_Não me procure._

Mal. "

Eu me senti cansado. Cansado como se tivesse chegado ao fim de uma longa batalha.

Uma batalha comigo mesma, uma batalha que eu perdi naquele momento quando li a nota pela terceira vez para ter certeza de que meus olhos estavam certos.

O fato é que senti uma mistura de desconforto e desconforto com o aumento da sensação estranha crescendo dentro de mim. Era uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já havia sentido, a mesma coisa que você sente quando aceita um fato que não pode ser alterado. Quando você apenas deixar o ir.

Ela desistiu. Acabei de deixar apenas algumas palavras rabiscadas em um pedaço de papel e sem anel. Esse foi o meu ponto de ruptura.

Pode me chamar de amigo invejoso, não amado ou ruim, mas eu não pude mais lutar. Não é óbvio para ela que não vale os pequenos sacrifícios. Não quando uma pergunta _E se ...? _Fica mais forte.

\- Desculpe. Mais cansado. - Eu disse não mais alto que um sussurro naquele momento em uma sala vazia enquanto segurava uma nota e o anel parecia maior no mundo. - Eu não posso brigar. Para ser justo. Você me ouviu Mal!? Eu cansei de ficar parado.

Por que você saiu agora? Por que você desistiu de algo que eu desisti? Você não sabia? Você não sabia que mais tarde eu não poderia continuar lutando?

Eu não me importo se eu não sabia o que estava sentindo. Eu sabia algo que queria que ele. Eu queria tanto.

E isso doeu.

Eu definitivamente preciso conversar com alguém primeiro.

(...)

\- Então você não sabe o que eu senti? - Doug perguntou olhando para mim enquanto passava pela sala.

\- Como devo me sentir? Tudo o que sinto é um sentimento estranho consumindo meu ser. Eu disse nervosamente. - O que eu faço? Eu não quero machucar ninguém. - digo suspirando sentada na sua cama. - Mas eu decidi que não vou ficar parado.

\- Só o fato de você se preocupar com essa prova de um fato que você já sabia. - disse Doug.

\- O que? - pergunte ao desanimado em pegar uma nota e leia novamente. Ele já estava começando a dobrar com tanto que foi tratado.

\- Você se importa. Que você tem um coração. E é por isso que você consegue o que é certo. - disse tocando meu ombro. - Nunca duvide de você, Evie.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, aceitando seu conselho e me movendo na direção da última pessoa que eu queria ver.

Por que fazer uma coisa certa dói tanto? Por que tenho que dar mais uma chance?

_Porque você sabe que ele é ama. _Falou minha consciência. _E isso não faria nada para machucá-lo, machucar seus amigos._

Às vezes, seria mais fácil ser apenas um vilão egoísta.

Estou tão cansado de tudo isso.

Às vezes, seria mais fácil ser mesquinho ...

(...)

Respire Evie e solte-o.

De nenhuma maneira no mundo, você pode facilitar para ele ou ela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com coragem e caminhei suavemente pela porta.

\- Ben - ligue para ver-lo ocupado lendo um dos papéis das muitas pilhas que ele tinha na sua mesa. - Você tem um momento?

\- Evie, oi! Entra. - disse levantando a cabeça e mudando para uma cadeira. - O que posso fazer para você? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

Aproximei-me devagar, não havia maneira fácil de fazer isso.

\- Ben ... Mal fugiu para uma ilha. - eu disse tudo de uma vez, esperando que melhorasse as coisas e dando uma nota para você com o anel.

\- O QUE !? Não! - Disse se levantando uma vez na cadeira, ampliando vários papéis e canetas no processo. - Isso é tudo culpa minha, eu não deveria ter pressionado tanto. Eu não deveria ... - ele disse começando no andar.

\- Ben não foi sua culpa. - digo parando-o e colocando como mãos no ombro dele, fazendo-o olhar para mim.

Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos azuis tentando trazer o máximo de conforto possível.

\- Eu era sua melhor amiga, que sabia há mais tempo, eu deveria saber melhor ...

_Eu deveria ter parado._

Mas ela estava tão ocupada a evitar, tão preocupada comigo. Ele deveria ter visto e impedido de machucá-lo.

\- Eu tenho que ir para uma ilha. Eu tenho que trazer-la de volta. - ele disse, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. - Eu tenho que ir.

\- BEN! - eu liguei, fazendo-o parar antes de ele sair da porta. - Eu vou com você.

\- O que? Eu nunca poderia pedir isso de você.

\- Sem mais ofensas, você não dura 1 hora sozinha na ilha. Eu disse olhando para ele. - Além disso, os meninos também vão querer ir. - eu digo dando um sorriso.

\- Obrigado. - falou dando um sorriso sincero de agradecimento.

\- Não me agradeça ainda. - eu disse passando a mão pelo terno dele. - Você ainda tem que trocar roupa por outra coisa ...

\- Mal? - ele perguntou me olhando com aqueles lindos olhos azuis. _Evie foco._

\- Eu digo que rebeldes maus se encaixam bem. –Eu digo logo depois de substituir uma expressão séria. - Você tem que me prometer que não vai ficar preso lá de novo.

\- Eu prometo.


	4. Island

**N/A: English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes made.**

**Look at me here again! I really should have posted this story yesterday but my internet crashed and then came back.**

**This fic doesn't follow the exact script of the movie (obviously).**

**Many Bevie moments for you.**

* * *

**In the previous chapter:**

"- I was going to say meaner rebel fits well. - I say smiling soon after replacing her with a serious expression. - You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again.

\- I promise."

* * *

**P.V. Evie**

\- Jay the car keys, the control. - Ben said and Jay threw them at him while Carlos said that Duke could not go too (and he was talking?).

\- Wait, there's something wrong. - I said and everyone stopped watching me as I approached and straightened Ben's beanie.

\- Ah. - He said looking at me weird for a moment. - I had no idea that not wearing the hat low enough was a crime. - Speaks with a smile.

I just smile in response to her teasing and turn toward the limo. When they are seated in the limo the air is tense with the silence and anxiety of stepping back on the island.

It was as if we sensed that something was about to change.

**P.V. Ben / Narrator**

Strange things are happening.

It's the first thing I think of when I look at Evie as she straightens my hat and her fingers lightly touch my forehead. Such a light feeling that I had to work hard to feel them.

"You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again. ] - She asks me with a serious expression but I can see the fear in her eyes.

And suddenly I'm making a promise to myself that I'd do everything to bring her back. That would protect her.

\- I promise. Once we get the Mal, we'll be coming straight here so you never have to set foot there again.

\- Thanks, Ben. - Spoke giving me a small grateful smile.

And he might not be sure at that moment, but it was as if it were the beginning of something strange.

And this strange thing was changing and growing in me. "

\- Ah. - That's my brilliant answer as I finish eyeing me. - I had no idea that not wearing the hat low enough was a crime.

And all she gives me is a smile in response when she finally walks away, and I almost have to hold on so I don't step forward when I miss her fingers touching me.

\- We have to separate. - Evie said breaking the silence when Jay finally parks in an abandoned dock and looking at the boys. - Carlos, you go to the malevolent house; Jay the flea market. He turned and pointed at her and then at me. - And we'll see the hiding place. Any question?

\- Yes, who died and chose you as queen? - Jay asked.

**P.V. Evie**

\- Let's get on with it. - I said ignoring him. - I don't want to find my mom and you? - I asked. - Our parents can't know that.

\- Okay, we're going. - Carlos said pulling Jay after he finished covering the limo with an old cloth.

After they left there was an uncomfortable silence.

\- So ready for your very quick tour of majesty island? - I asked smiling at him.

\- Show me the way my lady. - He said giving me his arm to support me. Which I soon caught feeling a strange and comfortable warmth rising from my arm to the rest of my body.

_Did he feel that too?_

As soon as that thought came up I thought of making a little detour to Dizzy, Mal could wait a little longer. I can afford to enjoy this moment alone with him some more. _Just a little more._

_And also Madame Tremaine's Hall is in the way._

\- So you know what I just realized?" That you are the Vk that spent the least time. - Ben said. - Why don't we know better?

\- Ah ... Ok. - I said being caught off guard by your sudden interest in me. - What would you like to know?

\- How about a quiz game? I ask you a question and you answer and ask me another, and we still spend time. What is your favorite color?

I looked at him _like he said this is serious?_ My last name could be Blue and no one would question.

\- Turquoise blue. - I answered. - A secret that never told anyone?

\- I'm afraid of not being a good king. - He said half head down. - That I am too young to rule a kingdom. May not be a perfect king who makes the right decisions.

\- I think you're already an amazing king. - I say looking at him and blushing slightly. - And I don't just say that as a friend or loyal subject, consider that I am the daughter of the evil queen so I would kind of know if you were a terrible ruler. What about being perfect ... I don't think there is anyone like that, we can only try our best and hope it works.

\- Thanks Evie, I had never said that to anyone. - Ben said giving me a bright smile. - Now it's your turn, a secret that nobody knows.

\- Green apple. - I say quickly looking the other way.

\- What? Sorry I do not understand.

\- My full name Evie Green Apple. - I said rolling my eyes and finally looking at him. - And if you tell this to someone Auradon can be without a king.

\- I swear for the sake of my life that I will never tell anyone, Green Apple. - Said bowing and making fun. - Much missing?

\- Four more blocks. - I said turning a corner still embarrassed. - What is your first impression of the island?

\- It's a different from Auradon. - Said uncertain Ben looking at the walls full of posters and their broken windows.

He said something else that I didn't hear because at the beginning of the street there was a group of pirates who seemed to be partying and I saw Gil.

I quickly pulled Ben into an alley and put a hand to his mouth. If it was another moment I could appreciate our closeness, but all I was thinking was that I couldn't let them take him.

\- What... - He started to ask more he stopped when he saw my frightened look.

Now it was impossible not to hear the pirates' shouts and laughter as they passed us.

And I let out a sigh of relief I didn't even know I was holding when the voices finally faded.

\- Different is euphemism. - I said coming out of the alley rambling looking around to see if the pirates were really gone.

\- Who were those? What did they want? - Asked Ben and took her hand ignoring once again how she felt incredibly good and strange heat that began to rise up my arm. - And where are you dragging me?

\- We have to get off the streets, we won't last long if we wander around. - I say walking faster pulling him along with me. - What about those? Well they were pirates henchmen of Uma, the daughter of Ursula. She controls the port and probably came to power when we left. I know a place near here that we can hide.

We walked a little more without releasing our hands, finally stopping in front of Madame Tremaine's salon. And can't help but sigh happily when I thought I'd finally see Dizzy.

\- Now you will meet one of the most important people for me. - I said opening a huge smile.

\- Your smile is contagious. - I heard him say softly making my cheeks flush in a way that would envy even the reddest of tomatoes. [**N/A:** Stupid comparison, I know.]

**P.V. Ben**

\- Your smile is contagious. - I heard myself say softly, making me immediately blush.

_What's my problem?_ I asked mentally wanting to beat myself for my stupidity. Great now she must think I'm some kind of retard.

\- Shi. - She said gesturing for me to be silent and pulling myself through the door revealing a salon full of different inks thrown on the wall and a probably ten-year-old girl sitting with headphones while working on assembling some bracelets and tiaras.

Her hand parted from mine taking the strange comfortable warmth I felt with her, and I saw Evie slowly approach behind her and placing her hands on the little girl's eyes.

\- Guess who it is? - Asked smiling and I could not help smiling back.

\- Evie? EVIE! - Shouted turning the chair and stood to hug her. - You came back! I knew I'd be back!

\- Dizzy! - Said smiling hugging her tightly. - I missed you so much.

\- And all as we imagine? Do they have lockers to store their stuff? Did you get into a real pool? What does ice cream taste like? - She started asking one question after another.

Questions that were making me sick, making me realize how much we had left the island. How many kids like Dizzy had we left in hand? _What a great king I am ..._

\- If you take it too fast, it gives you a headache, and it's cold and sweet. - Evie answered finally leaving the hug.

\- Oh really? I kept your diary for you.

\- Really? - Evie asked.

\- Hmm, hmm. - She said turning around probably looking for him and finally seeing me stopping petrified.

I waved shyly at her.

\- Oh, right. - Said Evie. - Dizzy this is the ...

\- KING BEN! I absolutely loved your new style. - She shouted excited looking at my clothes soon after recovering and making a little bow. - Your Majesty.

\- You really don't have to do that. - I say embarrassed. - You can just call me Ben. She flashed me the excited smile making me smile back.

\- And Ben, this is Dizzy, daughter of Drizella, Cinderella's fake sister. - Evie says looking at me expectantly.

\- Nice to meet you. - I speak being polite and kissing her little hand making her blush and Evie laugh.

\- Ah! Your diary. - Talks running embarrassed and taking a book from a drawer and giving it to Evie.

\- Gosh. - Says looking and sitting where Dizzy was first and leafing through.

I approach quietly also to look.

\- I made that dress from an old curtain and safety pins. - Speak showing me the outline.

\- Remember the outfit you made for Mal to meet Jasmine? - she asks and then turn to me. - Oh! Is that why you are here? Did you convince Mal to come back?

_Mal._ I say thinking about her. _Why did everything become so hard all of a sudden? Why can't it be easier?_

\- I will try. - I speak and feel Evie suddenly tense up.

_I have to try._

* * *

**I know it's summer (at least I am), more honestly I can't take this heat anymore. What I wouldn't give for a rain.**

**I will try to post the next chapter on Thursday or Friday.**


	5. When not reacting is the best

**N / A: ****Inglês não é minha primeira língua, então peço desculpas antecipadamente por quaisquer erros cometidos.**

**Estou tão feliz que as férias finalmente estão chegando! Só mais um mês e finalmente terei liberdade! E depois praia, areia e água de coco.**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

"- Lembra da roupa que você vestiu para Mal conhecer Jasmine? - ela pergunta e depois se vira para mim. - Oh! É por isso que você está aqui? Você convenceu Mal a voltar?

_Mal. _Eu digo pensando nela. _Por que tudo se tornou tão difícil de repente? Por que não pode ser mais fácil?_

\- Eu vou tentar. - Falo e sinto Evie de repente tensa.

_Eu tenho que tentar. _"

* * *

**"Mesmo uma boa decisão, se tomada por razões erradas, pode ser uma má decisão".**

\- (Governador Weatherby Swann), piratas do Caribe.

* * *

**PV Evie / Narrador**

Ver Dizzy foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram. Isso me distraiu do meu dilema pessoal e me lembrou uma época em que tudo era mais simples e sem tirar o fato de que eu a considerava minha irmã mais nova.

\- Mas Dizzy, como você sabe que Mal está de volta à ilha? - perguntei de repente confusa olhando para ela.

Oh! Ela apareceu aqui anteriormente para dar uma renovação visual. - falou animado. - Algo como tudo que a fez sentir-se ela, mas muito pior, eu até lhe mostrei minha nova coleção de jóias.

E assim que ela começou a falar, senti Ben ficar mais duro ao meu lado.

\- E você sabe onde ela foi? - perguntou Ben.

\- Eu não sei disso, provavelmente ela está em sua antiga sede. - Dizzy falou mais antes que ela pudesse continuar, ouvimos um barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta.

Eu simplesmente agi agarrando a mão de Ben novamente e arrastando-o para se esconder atrás do balcão de atendimento, exatamente quando um pirata horrível apareceu segurando um gancho.

\- O que temos aqui? - falou olhando para Dizzy ainda não me vendo. - Quero todo o dinheiro, rápido!

E vi Ben fazendo um movimento como se ele quisesse se levantar, mas eu o chutei silenciosamente enquanto Dizzy continuava a suspirar irritando-se abrindo a caixa e segurando o dinheiro.

\- Venha aqui. - Harry disse puxando o dinheiro da mão dela. - Hum obrigado. - disse virando-se para sair.

\- Vejo que você ainda trabalha no Uma. - eu disse irritada olhando para ele e o dinheiro que eu havia tirado de Dizzy. - Ou o que você rouba fica com você?

\- Olha o que o peixe-gato trouxe? Apenas espere até Uma saber disso. - disse se virando e olhando para mim.

\- Então você ainda faz o trabalho para ela. - digo abrindo meu melhor sorriso perverso.

\- Evie, a princesa do mal. - ele disse divagando como se estivesse gostando das palavras quando de repente se aproximou de mim e deslizou aquele gancho horrível na minha bochecha. - Que coisa adorável de surpresa você é. Pena que você perde seu tempo saindo e namorando crianças anãs quando você pode ter tudo isso. - Fala apontando para si mesmo com toda a sua arrogância.

\- Me poupe do seu namorico barato Harry. - eu digo me afastando dele. - Nós dois sabemos que não sou eu que você deseja flertar. E faça um favor a si mesmo e devolva o que recebeu do Dizzy.

\- E por que eu faria essa _princesa? _\- Disse enfatizando a última parte.

E, em vez de responder, aproveitei a proximidade dele, chutei-o entre as pernas e peguei seu dinheiro.

\- Para garantir que você ainda tenha a possibilidade de ter filhos. - eu disse sorrindo vendo-o se contorcer de dor.

\- Agora você ... - Ele falou mais antes que ele pudesse fazer algum movimento em minha direção, Ben já o afastara.

**PV Ben**

Eu nunca teria pensado no meu dia assim quando acordei. Descobrindo que sua namorada (ou ex-namorada) (depende de como você vê a situação) fugiu, vá para a ilha fazendo um curso rápido sobre como ser vilão com Evie, Jay e Carlos.

Fuja de piratas imundos, seja levado a um salão, encontre Dizzy e veja Harry Hook flertando com Evie. _Que dia fantástico!_

\- Que coisa adorável de surpresa você é. Pena que você perde seu tempo namorando e namorando crianças anãs quando poderia ter tudo isso. - falou apontando para si mesmo com toda sua arrogância.

_E eu achei Chad convencido._Eu pensei revirando os olhos.

\- Me poupe seu namorico barato. –Eu ouço Evie dizer enquanto ele se afasta, indo na direção oposta a que eu estava. - Nós dois sabemos que não sou eu que você deseja flertar. E faça um favor a si mesmo e devolva o que recebeu do Dizzy.

\- E por que eu faria essa _princesa? _\- Disse enfatizando a última parte se aproximando dela ainda mais. _Chegando muito perto._

_Controle-se Ben! _Evie não que você é visto. Eu digo a mim mesma enquanto tento controlar meu desejo de socá-lo. _Para arrancar seus dedos dela._

\- Um passo mais perto e eu vou acabar com você. / - murmuro vendo seu gancho deslizar de volta pela sua bochecha e pescoço. Quem ele pensava que era por tocá-la assim!?

Mais para minha sorte, Evie fez uma jogada incrivelmente inteligente e estúpida. Ela o chutou entre as pernas.

\- Para garantir que você ainda tenha a possibilidade de ter filhos. - ela diz sorrindo, observando-o se contorcer de dor depois de tê-lo chutado.

E pude ver seu olhar de ódio enquanto ele se levantava.

\- Agora você ... - disse indo em sua direção mais antes que ele pudesse dar o primeiro movimento que eu já tinha removido. Era algo involuntário, um movimento que eu não havia previsto. - Quem...?

Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados. - digo ainda segurando-o pelo colarinho.

Ben! - Evie grita de horror ao ver o olhar de reconhecimento vindo de Harry.

Oh! Grande rei Ben, que surpresa agradável. - Fala dando um sorriso louco. - Suponho que você veio salvar sua princesa em perigo ... Oh, espere ... Não é um lagarto?

E então não pode mais me segurar e eu bati nele.


	6. A look counts a thousand words

**"A verdade é que todo mundo vai te machucar, você só precisa escolher quem vale a pena sofrer."**

\- Airton Sena.

* * *

**PV Evie**

\- Você se lembra do que eu disse antes de você vir para a ilha? - perguntei dando meu sorriso mais doce.

\- Seja discreto, não preste atenção. - Ben murmurou enquanto eu limpava sua ferida. - Mas eu posso lidar muito bem até agora.

\- Se bem, você quer dizer um olho sangrento e provavelmente metade da ilha sabendo que o rei está aqui. - eu disse sarcasticamente pressionando sua ferida mais do que deveria. - Sim, você continuou bem.

\- Ai! Evie - ele disse se contorcendo de dor e eu rapidamente tirei o pano do olho.

\- Desculpe. - eu disse preocupada que isso o machucou demais.

Eu nem tentei escorrer água no seu olho provavelmente só pioraria. A ilha não tinha um sistema de água potável, era completamente dependente das remessas recebidas de Auradon. A maioria das pessoas não podia acessar a água limpa, e aqueles que podiam preferiam economizar dinheiro para beber. E as remessas médicas eram inexistentes, o que me deixou com o pedaço de pano mais limpo que Dizzy pôde encontrar.

\- era verdade? - ele perguntou, logo após um momento de silêncio. - O que ele disse? Isso era verdade?

Suspirei cansada olhando para ele.

_O que você quer que eu responda? _Eu perguntei com meus olhos.

_Você quer a verdade? **Você não poderia suportar a verdade pequeno rei. **_A parte mais maliciosa do meu cérebro respondeu. Foi a parte que tive que desenvolver toda a minha vida.

A parte que sofreu os piores insultos e críticas da Rainha Má. Era uma parte sombria da garota que podia suportar semanas de fome em uma masmorra para manter a forma. Por que perfeição é sacrifício.

E qualquer coisa menor que isso seria a morte, mas é claro que eu não poderia ser muito perfeita. Não, eu não conseguia lembrar que minha mãe é o quão imperfeita ela era ... Seja perfeita, mas nunca ultrapasse os limites. Nunca seja melhor que ela.

Foi uma das lições mais difíceis que aprendi.

\- Qual parte? - perguntei, desviando os olhos do olhar angustiado dele. _Do seu olhar desesperado. _O olhar que implorou que fosse uma mentira.

\- Droga, Evie! Você sabe qual parte! - ele disse zangado e eu quase podia ver a fera em seus olhos esperando pela liberdade novamente. - Todos? Tudo ... - ele sussurrou cansado.

**PV Ben**

**Flashback ativado:**

"- Oh! Grande rei Ben, que surpresa agradável. - Fala dando um sorriso louco. - Suponho que você veio salvar sua princesa em perigo ... Oh, espere ... Não é um lagarto?

E então eu não posso mais me segurar e eu bati nele.

\- O que? Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? - Disse divertido se levantar como se meu soco não fosse nada. - Eles não ensinam a realeza a dar um soco naquela escola chique? Oh espere ... Você prefere pegar os restos dos outros? Então Mal ainda é um bom beijador? Lembro-me do que aquela garota poderia fazer com as mãos e a boca ...

\- Cale-se! - Evie disse interrompendo-o. - Ben não se apaixona por seu joguinho que não vale a pena.

\- Do que você está falando? - perguntei / rosnei ignorando completamente a angústia de Evie e a maneira como ela tentou puxar meu braço. - Do que ele está falando?

\- O que? Sua namorada não descreveu como ela pode ser criativa com a boca? - perguntou Harry rindo. - Ou você não teve a honra de tentar o que ela pode fazer com as mãos? Não se preocupe, eu a ensinei muito bem ...

\- Desgraçado! - rosnei pulando para ele e por um momento fui mais fera que homem.

E eu bati nele o mais forte possível e ele continua rindo como se meus golpes não significassem nada. Como se eu não fosse nada.

E eu dei um soco nele. E de novo. E de novo.

Foi instintivo, senti a fera rosnar no meu peito tentando se libertar. Tentando fazê-lo realmente doer. E o rosnado estava ficando mais forte. Até que de repente eu percebi que estava rosnando. E eu o soquei novamente.

**_Perfure até que seus ossos quebrem. _**O pensamento veio à minha mente, o desejo de dor, o desejo pela besta.

**_Soco até que ele nunca possa abrir minha boca para falar novamente._**

E eu o soquei até que minhas mãos estivessem vermelhas e continuariam a socá-lo se não fosse por ela. Pela voz dela.

Ben! Pare! - a voz dela estava tão desesperada. - Por favor! Ben, pare ... Ele não vale a pena. - disse me fazendo ir mais devagar até que finalmente parei. Olhei para o garoto abaixo de mim e estremeci, havia um corte sangrento em sua mandíbula e seus olhos estavam quase totalmente fechados. E o sangue, havia sangue escorrendo pelas minhas mãos.

Nada disso me fez estremecer ou me contorcer de culpa. Foram os olhos dela quando eu levantei minha cabeça para vê-la.

Seus olhos. Os _olhos_ dela estavam com medo. Medo de mim.

Eu teria aberto a boca e me desculpado. Ele teria dito que nunca a machucaria. Isso era incontrolável. Que eu tinha perdido o controle. Que eu nunca deixaria o animal se libertar novamente.

Mas antes que eu pudesse elaborar qualquer uma dessas frases, senti uma dor aguda no olho esquerdo.

Eu tinha levado um soco. Eu rosnei.

Harry para! Saia daqui. - Evie disse levantando-o do chão e empurrando-o para a porta antes que eu pudesse pensar em retaliar. - Ben ... - disse se virando e olhando para mim.

E por um momento pensei que veria aqueles olhos novamente.

Mais eu me surpreendi novamente com ela. Com o olhar dela. Ela olhou para mim com preocupação sim ... Mas havia também carinho e ... E amor. Seu olhar instantaneamente me fez relaxar. "

**Flashback desativado.**

Evie! Você sabe qual parte! - disse zangado. - Todos? Tudo ... - eu sussurrei cansada.

Tudo o que ele disse. Cada palavra se repete como uma tortura em minha mente.

\- era verdade? - perguntei olhando nos seus olhos e vendo imediatamente uma pergunta no olhar, _você consegue suportar a verdade?_

E então eu sabia que isso era verdade.

\- Ela disse que não sabia o que era amor. - disse olhando para ela. - Que você não tinha aqui na ilha.

Porque a parte mais perturbadora não eram as palavras de Hook, era o olhar dele. Era um olhar traído. O olhar de um amante que foi esquecido. Era o olhar de saudade. Um olhar que ansiava ...

Ele a amava.

E ela? Ela também o amava?

\- Ela ama ele?

_Eu queria saber?_


End file.
